Gin's Little Blue Bird
by CherryKunoichiTenTen
Summary: Aoi Fujiwara a shy new Shinigami in the Soul Society, has just began to understand her feelings for a man she is indebted to. Rated M for sex, sexual situations and other sexual stuff. A 2 OR 3prt One Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Gin Ichimaru, Momo Hinamori, rangiku matsumoto, Rukia kuchiki and Yachiru Kusajishi belong to Tite Kubo

This is a story bout Aoi Fujiwawa who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please leave a review if you want =w=

* * *

Aoi Fujiwara is a new shinigami to the soul society, she is an unseated shinigami in the 13th division like Rukia Kuchiki. Aoi is very shy and gets a long well with all the female shinigami and humans.

Unlike all the other females Aoi has blue hair and pink eye's, she wears her hair in pigtails with her yellow and green ribbons. She was given them by Gin witch she has known for a very long time and is indebted too.

Aoi gets along with him very well and has recently be getting very well shy around him, these feelings are all new to her.

Aoi slowly awoke from her futon and let out a loud yawn as she stretched her arms. She wiped her eye's free from sleepy dust and slowly got up, As she rose she heard footsteps out side her door.

Aoi slowly got changed into a pair of new pink underwear and her Shinigami outfit; a black kosode and hakama pants. With a white shitagi around the waist, unlike most of the females her sleves on her kosode were to long for her and hanged loosely over her hands.

Aoi grabbed the circled shaped handle on her sliding door and slide it to the left. She looked and watched as shinigami walked passed, "oh, Aoi!" she jotled and looked as Rukia waved at her.

Aoi waved back as Rukia walked over to her, "R-rukia" she walked up to her. "w-what is all the fuss about...?" Rukia gripped her Sode no Shirayuki sword still in its sheath in her hands.

"some hollows are causing havoc and were going to clear them up" Aoi nodded, "o-okay, do you need me?" Rukia shake her head from left to right in a 'no' way.

"no we got enough help but, thanks for the offer" "o-okay..." Rukia then ran off to join everyone else for there battle. Aoi let out a low sigh as she watched her run off. She put on her white tabi and straw waraji and walked out of her bed room.

She slide her door closed behind her and slowly walked down the wooden pathway, since she was off work she selected what to do. As she slowly walked down the path, she ended at the Kuchiki Family Manor.

She smiled and went towards the lake, that was in the back garden and ran through the manor underneath it. It was Aoi's favorite place to be alone, She crouched down her knees nearly near her chin.

Aoi watched the Koi fish in the pond swimming around, there were a different varieties of colors and patterns. She got lost in her foughts, thinking over why she never got called out on missions with everyone else, she felt so alone. Maybe she was not worthy enough like Rukia...

She felt a tear go down her face, it fell into the pound. She watched as a ripple moved in the pound making little waves, the fish swimmed around in circles. She let out a little giggle and threw some food for them.

The koi gathered at that one place and swarmed over the food, she was so focused on the fish that she did not hear a person walk up behind her. "Hiya!" Aoi jotled when she heard the voice.

She sprung upwards and turned around so fast that she lost her footing and fell forward. The person caught her in his arms, "ya all right Aoi?" Aoi slowly looked up and see's Gin. He had his fox likes grin on his face, her face went bright red.

Aoi's heart started to beat fast, she pushed herself away from him. Her face going even brighter every minute, "G-g- i mean Captian I-ichimaru!" she could not look him in the eye's even though he had his eye's closed anyway.

Gin watched as she looks away not looking at him, he smirks and sonido behind her. He grab her waist, "why ya so red?" his hands slowly brushed up the side of her body.

Gin's hand made their way up to her small round shaped breast, he squeezed softly with both hands. "G-gin..." Aoi out a little soft moan, his left hand moved underneath her left breast.

He could feel her heart beating fast against his hand, "why's ya heart beating so fast? My little blue bird" Aoi's blush grew more as he called her by his nickname Gin had gave her. _"he knows how much i hate that name... he only calls me it cause of my hair!"_

While Aoi was busy in her foughts Gin licked her ear, he licked around the top and down to her ear lob. "G-gin!" Gin just chuckled and started to nibble gently with his teeth. "p-please... stop, ah!"

But Gin would not and continued when suddenly, "Aoi!" Aoi turned her head and watched as Momo ran over to her. "hey! you okay?" Aoi looked at her confused.

"your all red" "oh, well g-" She looked around but Gin was no were to be seen, _"he must have sonido away..." _she then looked back at Momo who was watching her. Aoi went to talk when Rangiku walked over to them both.

Rangiku looked at Aoi and giggled, "i see Gin was here" she jolted and Momo went pale and shivered while hugging herself. Aoi just went redder, "n-no!" Momo watched her as she did.

"you like Gin?" Aoi quickly covered her mouth with both hands, while Rangiku and Momo giggled. Aoi removed her hands from Momo's mouth and they walk of to get there party ready.

As the night went on Aoi walked over to the Kuchiki Family Mansion, she made it into the hidden room that Yachiru Kusajishi had made during her many journeys in the mansion.

Aoi walked through the hidden door and saw all the other female Shinigami waiting for her, they each had there night wear on ranging from; a short length kimono just above the knees, a nightie or PJ'S.

Aoi had a short length blue kimono on, they all started to drink sake and eating rice balls. As the night went on the girls talked about romance and other random stuff.

Aoi felt herself starting to get tipsy a small blush had formed on her face, all the other girls were also getting tipsy too. Except Yachiru she was just stuffing her face with candy.

Aoi felt her body starting to feel light, Rangiku then pointed a finger towards Aoi. "hey, Aoi *hic* whz yoz like Gin zo muzh *hic*" she felt her checks heat up as everyone looked at her with they're slightly drunken faces.

All the girls then had an 'eww' look on there face except Rangiku, Aoi looked away. "cause i'm indebted to him... he saved my life whiles i was on a mission from some hollows that attacked me. Plus he also gave me these ribbons that i wear. If it weren't for him, i would of been dead..."

Everyone in the room went quiet after Aoi had spoken, "yeah, but do you love him?" Aoi hole body jolted upwards and she started to shake her heads in the air. "n-no! its nothing likes that"

Rangiku giggled and Rukia spoke up, "so its like respect? You respect him?" Aoi nodded slightly trying to make out her crush was something else. "y-yeah!"

As the clock ding for 12 a clock some of the girls started to call it a night and went off to there rooms, it was only Aoi and Rangiku left. Aoi slowly rose thinking about calling it a night too, when Rangiku grabbed her arm.

"Aoi, do you really love Gin, truthfully?" Aoi looked at Rangiku and saw that she really meant what she said. Aoi nodded her head, "y-yes i do" Rangiku patted her head.

"then go for it tiger, before someone else gets him!" Aoi watched as Rangiku stumbled away to her room, Aoi also stumbled to her feet too as she walked down the wooden path way to her room.

Her body felt light and her head was dizzy, she could not concentrate on what she was doing. _"i think i might of drank to much..." _As she walked her mind was completely blank.

As Aoi continued to stumble down the walk way she suddenly felt a pairs of big arms wrap around her waist. Aoi stopped and felt something on her shoulder, she turned her head and looked.

Aoi's eye's shoot open, "G-gin...?" he smiled that fox likes smile at her and sniffed her sent. "ya smell of alchol, my Little Blue Bird" Aoi turned her body around while he was still holding her.

So now she was facing him, her body was calling out to her to go for it just Rangiku said. Gin looked at her, her eye lids were half open and he run a finger against her slightly parted lips.

As he did that a tingle of pleasure went through her body, "Gin..." Aoi could not hold back any longer. The toxic and pleasure mixing in her body was too much for her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Aoi crashed her lips on to his and kissed him, as she pulled away Gin grabbed her face and pulled her back into another kiss. As they kissed Gin grabbed her legs and pulled them up.

Aoi then wrapped them around his waist and he sonido them to his room, he gently laid her down on her back while her straddled on top of her. Gin then licked her bottom lip with his tounge.

Aoi slowly opened her mouth to let him and there tongues danced and explored each other mouths, they both sometimes rubbed there tongues against each others. Saliva fell from the corner of Aoi's mouth as they kissed.

After a while Aoi tapped Gin's shoulder repeatedly, he pulled away and a string of saliva was connected to the tips of there tongues. It broke as Gin pulled away while Aoi panted heavily trying to get her breath back.

But Gin was not finished and he gently kissed her checks, while he pushed his thumb into her mouth. Gin moved to her ear and kissed her ear lob, as he did this his other hand untied her pink obi.

After he had finally untied it, Aoi felt her small kimono fall down the sides of her body brushing her skin. Gin looked at her creamy colored skin, eyeing her matching pink underwear with white circles.

Her panties her a frilly pattern around the edge, Gin could not help but stare at her body. He soon went back to her chest and looked at her circle shaped breast and began to wonder what cup size she was.

But he then noticed how her chest slowly rose up and down, he looked up and saw that Aoi had fallen asleep the alcohol had kicked in. He sighed and tied her obi back up into a bow.

Gin got into his futon and pulled Aoi into it with him, he kissed her forehead and soon fell asleep himself. As Aoi slept she felt arms hugging her small body and began to wonder who it was, but her body was too tired to wake up.

Aoi slowly opened her eye's and quickly blinked a through times, as she lied she felt soft arms warped around her body. As her head rested on a warm chest rising up and down slowly.

She raised her head and looked up but could only see the person's chin, Aoi pushed her body up and looked at the face. She felt her checks heat up as she looked at the sleeping face.

_"did... did i sleep with Gin...?" _She pushed herself out of his arms and got up, Aoi put the cover back over him and walked towards the sliding door. She grabbed the circle shaped handle.

She slide the door to the left as she opened it, she expected Gin to warp his arms around her and ask her not to go or call her his 'Little Blue Bird' but, nothing happened.

Aoi turned her head and looked back at him, but Gin just lied there sleeping. She walked slowly back to her room excepting Gin to show up but, still nothing.

She walked into her room and slowly stripped out of her short kimono, she walked into the bathroom and ran a hot bath. As the water ran she slowly unclasped her bra and pulled down her matching panties.

Once the bath was full she turned of the taps, she slowly stepped into the bath letting out a sigh as the warm water relaxed her skin. As she laid in the bath relaxing she fought about Gin wandering what happened as they slept.

As her foughts went on she felt her body heat up, she began to get the urge to touch herself...

Please leave a review if you want, i hoped you enjoyed it. Chap to coming soon =w=

* * *

Well i tried REALLY hard to keep Gin like his Character, I've only just began to get into BLEACH and gin has become fav Character also Ulquiorra too! I am sorry about Aoi's surname i'm no very good when it comes to second name's, so i apologize for that.

The second chap will have MORE sexual and a lemon in it, WARNING: the lemon will have stuff being used in it, *hint hint*

~CherryKunoichiTenTen~


	2. Chapter 2

Gin Ichimaru and Byakuya Kuchiki belong to Tite Kubo

This is a story bout Aoi who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please leave a review if you want =w=

* * *

**NOTE; Sexual scence.**

Aoi felt her body beginning to heat slowly up, she began to feel frisky and aroused. She grabbed the removable shower head and got out of the bath water slowly falling down her body.

Aoi sat on the bath tiles that were behind the bath on the outside of it. She spread her legs open and put them on the edges of each side of the bath.

She grabbed the removable shower head and turned the shower head on to full power. Aoi spread the water on her pussy making sure the water was hitting her clit.

The power of the water on her clit sent shivers of pleasure down her spine, "A-ah!" she spread her pussy lips further with her other fingers. Allowing the water more access to her clit, as the pressure pressed against her clit.

Aoi felt herself getting more exited, Her fluid slowly dripping from her vagina into the water in the bath. _"more... i want more!" _She brought the shower head closer to her pussy making the pressure harder against her clit.

Aoi felt her feminine moisture on her fingers but, she still wanted more. The pressure was just was not enough for her, she wanted Gin and began to think of him.

Aoi turned of the shower head and rubbed her clit with her middle finger, she rubbed her clit fast and hard. "Ah! G-" She sometime pinched it with her fingers.

Aoi then tried to push a finger into her but, could not due to still being a virgin. But pleasure was surging through her body and she imaged her middle finger was Gin's cock.

She covered her middle finger in her juices using it as a lubricant, she thrust her middle finger inside her and it slid it easy. Aoi thrust her middle finger in side her fast. "G-gin!"

She thrust her finger in and out and repeated the pattern, after a threw minutes she was trust fast and hard that her other fingers were smacking against her thighs. "G-gin, Faster harder please!"

Aoi used her other hand and used her thumb to rub her clit, she did a circle motion on it whiles still pumping her middle finger inside her. Aoi felt her liquid sliding down her finger.

Dipping of the end of it into the water in the bath. "G-gin do not stop! AH!" As Aoi continued to pleasure her pussy, she felt her body began to tingle and tighten. But she was not sure what was happening and just continued.

Aoi rubbed her clit hard and fast with her thumb, making the swollen erected bud wet with sticky fluid. "oh Gin... please do not stop, it feels so good!"

She smacked her fingers against her thighs hard as she tired to thrust her middle finger in deeper. _"ah! i do not want to stop Gin... Gin! Ah!" _Before Aoi even knew it every muscle in her body began to tighten.

Her vagina walls had clamped down on her middle finger. "G-gin i... i think i'm cum-" But did not get a chance to finish. As she screamed loudly, she pulled her finger out and white liquid dripped out of her vagina.

Aoi had her first ever orgasm she lied there panting, she felt her muscles clamped and spasm all over her body. Her breathing had quickened but it felt so good that she did not want to complain. "G-gin..."

As she laid there her legs had fell into the water, she could still feel her juices falling out of her. Once her breathing had returned into a normal rhythm.

She sat up and looked down, she could see her white sticky liquid on titles. _"Did that much really come out of me?" _She felt her checks heat up when she realized she had gotten that exicted over Gin.

Aoi slowly got up her legs still a bit shaky after her orgasm and pulled the plug to run the water. After what she had just done she did not want to wash with water and white sticky fluid.

She put the removable shower head back on its handle and decided to take a shower instead. As she washed her body slowly began to feel good and her orgasm had finally wear off.

After a hour Aoi walked out of the bath with just a pink towel around her damp warm body. She dried herself of and put a new pair of matching black underwear with a frilly pattern around the panties.

She got changed in to her Shinigami outfit and dried her hair with a towel. Aoi grabbed her hair brush and brushed out the tangles in her blue hair.

Her hair went pass her shoulders and came to her eldow, she then put her hair up in pigtails with her green and yellow ribbons. Once everything was all done she walked out of her room.

Aoi slowly walked down the wooden path way, expecting something to happen or maybe get called on a mission but nothing... She did not like it, it was too quiet.

As the day went on, no one came to look or find her. It made her unhappy and she felt down so she decided to got to her favorite place down by the river in the Byakuya Kuchiki Family Manor.

As Aoi crouched down with her knees almost touching her chin, she noticed that there were two koi fish missing today. _"hmm, i wonder if a cat might of gotten them or maybe they ate them for lunch today..."_

A cold shiver went down her spine when an image came to her head of Byakuya Kuchiki eating one. Aoi was terrified of Byakuya, the way he acted and talked always sent shivers down her spine and not in a good way.

As she watched the last remain koi fish swim she began to miss Gin, _"i wonder were he is? Maybe he got called out on a mission...?" _She did not understand why? Why did she like him hugging her?

Why did she secretly love it when he called her his 'Little Blue Bird'? Did she really love him that much? Did she really want him that badly? "Gin..." As she said his name her heart began to race again.

Aoi sighed and decided to see if maybe he was still in his room. She slowly walked down the corridors towards Gin's room and finally appered before his door.

Aoi slowly lifted her hand and knocked gently on the door, there was a long silence but. No one answered and she hesitantly raised her hand again.

She grabbed the circled shaped handle and side opened the door to the right. Once the sliding door was fully opened she slowly walked in and looked around his room.

It was much bigger then her own room, it was neat and basic. There was a cabinet with his clothes in and a small pair of stands were his sword would go.

Along the back wall was a hanger was his white Shitagi would go, his futon was in the middle of the room neatly made. Aoi just giggled and walked over to it.

She bent down and looked at the futon,_ "this is the futon we shared last night, i wonder if it has his scent"_ Aoi grabbed the white plan cover and sniffed it.

As she smelled it, _"its Gin's scent"_ his scent lingered all over it and it made her body tingle. She felt warm again and let out a low moan, she continued to smell his scent.

Before she even knew it, Aoi was lying on his futon still holding the cover. "Gin..." Her eye's lids began to fill heavily, she slowly closed them and drifted asleep on his futon...

Please leave a review if you want, i hoped you enjoyed it. Chap to coming soon =w=

* * *

The next chapter will have the Lemon in it with things been used, i hope you looked this chapter. Many thanks for reading.

~CherryKunoichiTenTen~


	3. Chapter 3

Gin Ichimaru and BLEACH belong to Tite Kubo

This is a story 'bout Aoi Fujiwawa who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please leave a review if you want =w=

* * *

**NOTE; LEMON, bondge, spancking and toys. (you've been warned!) **

If your not into this short of thing please, turn back now! If not enjoy ^^

* * *

Hours went by and Gin had returned from his mission, he went to the fish pound were Aoi normally was but she wasn't there. It then clicked maybe she was still recovering from her hangover like all the other female shinigami were. He went to her room but no site of her. _"Were is my Little Blue Bird gone?"_ A smirk went across his face and he went back to the pound but, still no sign of her.

Hours had gone and Aoi never appeared. Gin sighed and went to his room he opened the sliding door. Gin froze as he looked inside and saw Aoi sleeping on his futon hugging the cream quilt tightly to her body. He smirked and crawled ontop of her slowly his smirk growing wider as he got closer to her peaceful sleeping face. Gin licked her check moving the tip of his pink tongue along her left cheek. Aoi slowly opened her eye's letting a low sigh and turned her face. A bright red blushed formed over her cheeks to see Gin looking over her.

"What cha doin' in my futon, Aoi?" She could only blush as Gin's face was so close to her's she could feel his warm breath on hers. "I-i'm sorry... i'll go" Aoi tried to get of up but Gin wouldn't let her as his body moved closer to hers feeling her small breast against his chest. "I don't think so my little blue bird need's to be punished" Aoi's face went even more red if possible and he kissed her soft pink lips. Her eye's widen in shock and she looked at him. Aoi couldn't kiss back she was to shocked by what was happening. "What's the matter? ya kissed me last time"

A grin formed on his face again, "W-what?" and he licked her lips tasting them. _"I... kissed him...?" _Gin went to kiss her again but stopped. Aoi eye's were closed and her body slightly shacking. "Aoi..." She opened her eye's and looked at him when she froze in place. Gin's eye's were open showing her his bright blue eye's. "Gin..." Aoi grabbed his face and slowly kissed him shocking him this time. But he kissed back and grabbed her arms gently holding her down.

The kiss slowly turned into a French kiss there tongues roamed each others mouths. Then there tongues danced and rubbed against each others. As Gin pulled away salvia was connected to the tips of there tongues. Aoi puffed heavily, "Aoi, i want to show you my 'Personal Collection'" she froze at his words. _"S-should i trust him...? What does he mean by 'Personal Collection..." _She then nodded her head.

Gin got of her and helped her up he lifted his futon and moved it. He tapped on the yellow tatamis till one made a echo noise and grabbed the black rim. He lifted it up to reveal a secret passage way and grabbed Aoi's hand gently pulling her down the grey stairs. After a threw minutes they came to a grey door shivers ran down her spine. Gin dug his hand into his left pocket on his black Harmaka's. He unlocked the door as it made a loud sound and pushed it open. Gin pulled her inside and shut the door behind him. Aoi looked around and only saw a red stain sheet bed in the middle of the room there was no windows. "W-were are we, Gin...?" But Gin didn't replay and hugged her from behind slowly opening her black kosode top. Kissing her neck slowly till she let out a little whimper he then sucked on that spot.

Aoi blushed, "G-gin!" he stopped sucking on her neck leaving a wet patch and a purple hickey. "Didn't i say that i was going to punish my Little Blue Bird?" She gasped as the white bow that held her black hakama fell to the floor along with her pants. They slipped down her hairless legs leaving her in her pink frilly underwear. Gin pulled her over to the bed. As they got closer her eye's widen as handcuffs slowly swung hanging from the ceiling. Before Aoi could even react Gin pulled her ontop the bed and hand cuffed her wrist. Aoi let out a loud gasp as the cold cuffs tingled her skin and Gin took off her white tabi and straw waraji.

Aoi was now defenseless as her feet sunk into the red stain sheets. She was glad she at least had a soft floor unlike the cold white till floor. Aoi then felt Gin's warm hands slowly unclips her matching pink bra and then both hands squeezed her breasts. She squeaked at the sudden action as Gin pinched her pink nipples. Her nipples suddenly hardened and then she heard chuckling. Gin suddenly stopped playing with her breasts and Aoi tired to turn her head to see why he stopped. But Gin then came around to face her with a smirk on his face Aoi went to talk when. Gin put a clamp on her left nipple Aoi screamed from the sudden tightness on her nipple. "G-gin it hurts!" But Gin wouldn't take them off and put the other one on the right nipple. "AH!" Tears slowly started to form. "Don't worry my Little Blue Bird. You'll get used to it and it will soon be pleasurable"

Aoi watched him as he looked at her, _"H-how can this be pleasurable..?" _Jolts of pain mixed with slight pleasure shot through her body as the sliver clamps stayed tightly on her pink nipples. Gin just smiled at her and then began to pull down her pink panties and chuckled at the small wet patch on them. Once off he then rubbed her clit the small pearl already slightly wet. Aoi moaned as Gin's single finger knew what to do. "Does it feel good? Haven't ya always dreamed about me doing this to you my Little Blue Bird?" Aoi's blush deepened as Gin circled and rubbed her clit._"D-does he know... T-that i masturbated while thinking of him...?"_

Gin chuckled, "So it is true" "N-no! it..." Aoi couldn't deny it now Gin knew the truth now. Gin then slipped a finger inside her Aoi moaned at the sudden intrusion. Gin's middle finger slipped write into her even though she was a Virgin. Her juices used as a lubricant as he pumped his finger inside her. "G-gin, ah!" Gin thrust his finger inside her fast his other fingers slapping against her thighs. Her juices dribbling how his finger and her thighs. While he continued to rubbed her clit rubbing the entire pearl. He then stopped and pulled his soaking wet finger away. Aoi whimpered from the sudden lost of pleasure her body hot and crying from lust. Gin smirked at her, "I'm sorry was you enjoying that, Aoi?" Aoi looked at him her eye's slightly open all she could do was nod. "P-please Gin... more... i want... more"

Gin then got on his knees and spread her legs wide open. He put her legs on his shoulders like she was sitting down her pussy in full view. Gin could smell her aura as it went up his noise he let out a sigh his mouth watering. Aoi's eye's widen in shock as she suddenly felt Gin's warm tongue flickering over her clit. "Ah, G-gin!" Gin then hummed making a little vibration over her pussy Aoi could only moan when he suddenly thrust his tongue inside her. She screamed as he wiggled his tongue inside her tight walls. Her hands gripping the cold chains as she tried to hold something. All of this pleasure building up inside her she didn't know who long she could last. "G-gin AH! please more!" Aoi body's was on fire sweat dripping down her wet body Gin knew she was going to cum soon.

Gin felt her liquid on his face his noise ribbing against her pussy. Aoi wanted Gin to also touch her clit and he knew that. So he used his left hand to rub her clit. "Ah!" Aoi jolted as she felt him rubbed the tender pearl again while his tongue continued to pump inside her vagina. "Gin! gin, ah!" Aoi continued to scream his name. When he suddenly pulled away a string of her juices connected to the tip of his tongue. Aoi whimpered from the lost again but Gin just winked at her before getting of the bed again. He disappeared from out of her view. _"W-what's he going to get this time...?"_ Gin walked over to the brown metal box and picked up another 'Toy'. A grin appearing on his face he walked back over to Aoi. Aoi tried to look but she couldn't see him. When she suddenly felt a soft fabric going around her legs and a pink rubber shaped butterfly going over her pussy covering it. Gin tightened the straps around her legs and held the controller in his hand.

He turned it on and Aoi moaned as she felt a light vibration all over her pussy her body shivered in delight. She looked at Gin hoping he would make the vibrations go faster. "G-gin, Ah! please... m-more" "More? Beg for it Aoi" A blush covered her face and she spoke. "P-please Gin. More please give me more. Please Master" Gin loved the Master bit and turned the small dial to Full Power. "AHHH!" Aoi screamed in pleasure as load as her lugs would let her her body shaking. She had cumed her body shaking as her thick white juices slowly dribbled down her legs.

Aoi's hole body went limp as her orgasm came to an end. Sweat dripping from her body her breathing un-even. But her body was still hot and wanted more. Her lust had still yet to be fulfilled she wanted more! Gin turned the dial and went back to low power putting the controller on the bed. He went back to his box and picked another 'Toy' from the pile. Gin walked back over to Aoi and rubbed the toy against her legs wetting in with her own liquid.

Once fully wet he pushed the toy against her anal hole. Aoi hole body jolted, "N-no! not there please Gin n-ahh!" she screamed in pain as Gin pushed it inside her ass. Once inside he turned it on and it vibrated sending shocks of pleasure through her body. Aoi was confused at how the toy up her ass could be pleasurable was it the Butterfly making it better?. Gin grabbed the controller again and slowly turned it up. "A-ah! Gin!"

Gin then smacked her left ass cheek leaving a pink mark a sting of pleasure shot throw her body. "Ah! N-no" But Gin didn't stop and continued to spank her. Fire shot through her body like a rocket. All the toys in side her only continued to make this more enjoyable. Gin continued till his own hand was stinging red. Leaving two bright red marks on her pink bum cheeks. Gin then grabbed the 'Toy' in her ass and began to thrust it inside her. Her legs began to shake as he slowly turned the Butterfly to almost full power again. "G-gin, please more. I... want more" Gin chuckled at her words and turned the dial to full power thrusting the 'Toy' inside her ass faster. "Ahh, Gin!" Aoi screamed his name as her walls tightened again she was going to cum and she wanted to badly. Saliva falling from the side of her mouth her breathing coming out heavily. She gripped the chains once again and Gin noticed this. As he found it hard to thrust the 'Toy' in her anal hole and pulled it out. Turning the dial down to low power again.

"N-no... don't stop..." Aoi whispered lowly but Gin heard it. "Your wanting more my Little Blue Bird?" Aoi nodded her head. "Y-yes..." Her body was screaming for him to be inside her now. Gin unlocked the cuffs on her wrist and she fell onto the cold stain sheets. Her body sighed as the cold hit her warm skin. "Now do this for me and i'll give you this" Aoi looked at his cock it was slightly erect her eye's widen at his size.

_"T-there's no way that's ever going to fit inside me..."_ Aoi grabbed his cock with both hands and rubbed it up and down. Sliding her hands up his enter length. "Aoi use your mouth too" She blushed and slowly opened her mouth wiggling the tip of her tongue on the head of his cock. While rubbing her hands up his length when she licked his cock with her tongue. "Aoi take me all of me" Aoi gulped and put his cock in her mouth licking and sucking his lenth. She bobbed her head back and forth and then nibbled her teeth on his cock. too. Gin hissed at this and then grabbed her hair tightly while moaning loudly. Aoi then felt warm liquid fill her mouth she pulled back and semen slowly fell down the side of her mouth.

"Very good Aoi now i'll give you this" Gin pulled the butterfly off her legs and grin. The butterfly was completely covered in her juices as it slowly dribbled of the ends. He pushed her on her back she gasped as she felt the cold sheets on her back. Aoi felt the head of his cock pushed into her small hole tears fell from her eye's. "G-gin it hurts!" He stopped and then rubbed her clit Aoi squirmed as his finger rubbed her tender pearl. "Gin... ah!" He continued to circle the wet pearl rubbing his finger over it fast up and down. Aoi gripped the sheets. He watched her as she moaned her face completely red. Gin was about to thrust a finger inside her. When she suddenly screamed again but her orgasm was only a timid one this time. Her juices slowly sweeping out of her as she screamed Gin thrust his full length inside her. Her pleasurable scream turned into a pain one as he tore through her Virginity in one thrust. Aoi gripped the sheets beneath her tightly. "G-gin..."

Once inside her he began to thrust slowly she warped her arms around his back and held him. The pain was soon gone from her body and she moaned his name. "G-gin please faster!" Gin smirked at her request and thrust faster his balls smacking against her thighs. Aoi screamed his name over and over as she felt his cock rubbed against her walls. She wanted more! "Gin please more AH!"

Aoi grabbed his shoulders stopping him and pushed against them knocking him back. Gin fell on his back and Aoi followed looking down at him. She linked there fingers together and pushed against his hands. Aoi pumped against his cock her ass smacking against his body. The sound of smacking flesh somehow made her more exited and more horny. Gin watched as her juices slowly dribbled down his cock everytime she went up. It turned him on even more as her small breast bounced up and down. "G-gin! Ah its feels so good!" "Ya horny thing. Oh, Aoi Uhn!"

Aoi's fingers suddenly tightened around his and so did Gin's but they both managed to stop themselves from cumming. As Aoi stopped her movements and there build up slowly went but just as Aoi was going to move. Gin pushed her back down on her back, "I'm taking over Aoi" he grinned and began thrusting again. He thrust like a wild animal in heat pulling his cock write out leaving the head only inside and then thrust back in full length. "G-gin!" _"D-do that again!"_ His balls smacking against her thighs she could feel his hip bone smacking against hers. There was no stopping Gin now but Aoi didn't want to stop him. The head of Gin's cock then hit a place inside of her. "AHH!" Aoi screamed as Gin hit there again and again her walls tighten around his cock as he continued to. Gin loved the felling of her tight walls rubbing against his cock but suddenly he felt himself unable to move anymore.

Aoi's walls had tightened again but, that wasn't going to stop Gin. He thrust hard again Aoi shake at the feeling of his cock rubbing against her walls. She could feel every vein and could only scream his name. "G-gin i'm going to cum!" She gripped Gin's shoulders her nails digging into his skin. "Me too!" Gin then stopped his thrust and Aoi released her grip.

Gin and Aoi both moaned screaming each others names as they orgasam. Gin cummed inside her his white thick semen shooting inside her. Aoi felt it hit her womb her hot liquids sweeping out of her. She even squirted clear juices as Gin pulled out there mix thick white essence slowly sweeping out of her. "G-gin..." Gin looked at her before falling beside her. "C-can we do this again sometime...?" "I would love to my Little Blue Bird"

Aoi then called his name and he lifted his head to look at her. "Yeah?" "I... i love... you" Gin opened his eye's showing her his bright blue eye's before getting on top of her. Aoi blushed, "I love you to my Little Blue Bird. Want to go for another round?" "B-but we just- ah!" Gin rubbed her clit getting her all exited again. "yes.."

The End.

i hoped you enjoyed if please, leave a review ^^


End file.
